An Interesting Trip
by Swim Freak
Summary: Well, our friends Sandry, Briar, Tris and Daja all pack up and go to Tortall. Silly people with crazy hearts guarantee a pretty good story. But hey decide for yourself. This is after all optional or so you think *evil grin*
1. Night Time Roofing

A/N: Woo! My first TP fic! Just so u know Briar and Sandry should soooo get together! Yea so the go to Tortall thing has been done b4 but hey! My story! So I hope you like it!  
  
Key: 'Blah' that's mind-speak  
  
"Blah" oh come on ::guess::  
  
*Blah* that's thinking  
  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren woke with a scream. Panting, she reached for a small globe next to her bed, glowing softly. She paced around a bit, clutching the globe and biting her lip. Then she crept out of her room and up the stairs, shielding the light from her globe as best she could when she walked past her sleeping friends' rooms, then up more stairs to the roof. Lady Sandrilene laid down, settling her globe beside her, and sighed. She had been doing this for the entire time they had spent back at Winding Circle. The unmagic still haunted her in her dreams. It seemed she would never sleep the whole night again. *Well I have more time, * she thought, trying to look on the bright side of things as she looked to the inky sky.  
  
'Is this why you're always yawning, Sandry?' asked Briar Moss magically, he and her two other friends could mind-speak to one another.  
  
'Don't you ever leave me alone?' retorted Sandry, looking to either side of her to see where Briar was  
  
'Behind you, oh you're a quick one you are' he smirked. Sandry grimaced and then stuck her tongue out at the green mage, much like she did when she was a child. She and her mage friends where now 18.  
  
"Stalking again are we Briar?" she asked cocking an eyebrow  
  
"Hmm…" he said stroking his chin, trying to look like he was deep in thought though Sandry thought he just looked strange. She couldn't help but giggle, Briar ignored this and said "Well that means one of two things: I'm madly in love with you," Sandry snorted at this "Or I'm plotting your death." He grinned evilly and Sandry smiled back  
  
"Oh no" she said sarcastically "Whatever shall I do? The horribly violent, bloodthirsty green mage is after me!" she then struck a dramatic pose and gave Briar a look that said 'Top that!'  
  
Briar just smiled mischievously "I never said which one."  
  
Sandry smirked, took out her braids and tossed her head. She ran a hand through her hair before walking slowly to Briar swinging her hips. Sandry stood directly in front of the boy and leaned in over his shoulder "Would you like me to pick?" she asked in a husky voice and then stepped back and saw the look of complete shock on Briar's face. She fell to the ground with tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. Briar, realizing she was kidding the entire time playfully shoved her. Sandry screamed as she tumbled over the edge of the roof. Briar laughed and lent his power into some nearby moss. It rapidly grew under the falling girl who landed on it and bounced up. The moss was just like a green trampoline. Briar leaped down and started bouncing with Sandry, who looked like she was ready to kill.  
  
"I'm now plotting your death Briar." She said in an icy tone "I'd have many a broken bone if you weren't a plant mage."  
  
"Well I am a plant mage Lady Sandrilene, so don't get mad about it." He was now doing flips on the springy moss. Sandry jumped off and picked up a glob of mud.  
  
"Oh no Briar I don't get mad." And just as Briar turned around to see what the thread mange was about to do Sandry threw the handful of mud, which hit Briar square in the face. Sandry burst into giggles  
  
"So it's a war you want eh Sandry?" smirked Briar as he hopped of the moss and tossed some mud at Sandry whose giggles turned into shrieks. Soon they were throwing mud and insults at each other between laughing and screaming. Then, completely mud covered and exhausted they fell down shaking with laugher.  
  
Sandry soon let her mind drift. This was her last night in Winding Circle for quite awhile, tomorrow her and her four mage friends were going to Tortall. The person who rescued all of them, Niklaren Goldeye, was good friends with that kingdom's ruler, King Jay or Jim or was it Joe? Oh never mind there was some crisis over there and the four mages and their teacher were coming. And there was a girl knight about her age. She couldn't wait to talk to her! Maybe she'd teach Sandry-  
  
"Sandry?" Briar voice brought her back to reality she looked over to him lazily  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think the kid knight will be like?"  
  
Sandry laughed and shook her head, making her light hair fly. "She's the same age as us! She's not a kid." Briar shrugged "And I don't know what she'll be like but I bet that if you hit on her she'll cut you in half."  
  
"Haha. Very funny Sandry fa Toren. I hope you use better manners there or they'll think you a silly bleater."  
  
"You should talk about manners Briar Moss! Wasn't it you who slurped your soup at my Uncles dinner party and Rosethorn had to hit you in the head before you realized everyone was starring at you?" she started to giggle again  
  
"Hey! I told you not to bring that up again!" Sandry just laughed harder "That's it!" A vine crept up and turned Sandry upside down. She was screaming and trying to old her nightgown up. Then she realized who was behind it and used a lot of colourful words to describe the hysterical plant mage. After rolling on the ground for a long while Briar made the vine let Sandry go. She came down with a scream and a thud.  
  
"I hate you Briar Moss!" she yelled  
  
"Oh but I love you Sandry." He yelled back Sandry made sort of a 'humph' sound and started to walk back in the cottage. *I'm glad everyone's such light sleepers*  
  
'I thought you two would never shut up! What were you doing out there?' Daja asked Sandry magically  
  
'Nothing, Briar was just being a bleater.' Sandry said with venom  
  
'Are you sure you didn't lose something?' Tris asked with a giggle  
  
'TRIS!!!' said both Sandry and Daja  
  
'Hehe, sorry,'  
  
'You better be.' Quipped Sandry  
  
'So…did you?'  
  
'TRIS!!!'  
  
  
  
A/N- So what do you think? Is it a keeper? I want feedback people!!  
  
Love Swim Angel 


	2. Many Dresses and Flying Rolls

"You should all wear your best clothes." Rosethorn was saying to Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar "Tris, Daja, I think you should go to Sandry's room and see if she has any dresses that fit you."  
  
Sandry went a little pink "Well, Uncle wanted me to dress properly in the new kingdom."  
  
Tris snorted, "So he sends you a hundred dresses?"  
  
Sandry went scarlet "Do you want a dress or not?" she asked rather crossly  
  
"Oh come on you two, lets go pick out a dress already." Daja said grabbing both of their arms and headed towards Sandry's room  
  
"You'll need about 6 each!" Lark called after them  
  
"6 each?!" came the shocked reply, from Tris of course  
  
"And what am I to wear?" Briar asked disgusted "Some stuffy suit?"  
  
Lark laughed, "Actually your clothes are quite fitting."  
  
Briar brightened  
  
"But we got you new ones anyways."  
  
*I should have known* he thought  
  
"Now, I have your things packed and most of the girls' too." Lark said absently "What else do I need to do?" she wondered aloud, beginning to walk away "Oh Briar! Get into your clothes on your bed and pack whatever I forgot. Niko should be here in an hour."  
  
"Alright." He sighed  
  
A half an hour later Briar was all packed (knives included), dressed, and very bored. 'Guys?' he mind-spoke  
  
'Busy Thief-boy' said Daja  
  
'I'm reading' said Tris  
  
'Sandry?' asked Briar there was a long pause 'Sandry?' he asked again but there wasn't an answer. He felt with his magic and she had shut him off to her. *The nerve of her, I think I need to go see what this girl's problem is. * So he wandered over to Sandry's room and rapped on the wall. Again, there was no response he stuck his head in the doorway and ducked as a blue velvet dress came flying at him. *What the…* He cautiously moved into the doorway and saw a huge box in the middle of the room. Dresses felt flying out of there in random directions. He walked over to the box, dodging a dress here and there.  
  
"Hello Sandry" he said looking inside  
  
Sandry looked up and shrieked, she was only in her under clothes  
  
Briar gasped and stared for all of five seconds before sprinting out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"Neal? Neal? Neal. Neal. NEAL!"  
  
Neal jerked his head up from the table "What?"  
  
Everyone at the table laughed "So" Kel said smiling "who is it this time? Me?" she batted her eyelashes heavily. Neal's heart flipped and his face flushed just a bit.  
  
"No" he laughed "of course not."  
  
Kel pretended to look hurt "Um, I meant…I…" stuttered Neal trying to cover up  
  
Kel chuckled, "You really aren't thinking straight today are you Neal?"  
  
He smiled helplessly "No I guess I'm not."  
  
"Thinking about the three new girl mages coming here today?" teased Faleron  
  
Cleon grinned "I know I am." He said dreamily  
  
"Me too." Coursed the other boys at the table  
  
Neal laughed, "Ok, you caught me."  
  
Kel shook her head "Have any of you even see what they look like? Talked to them?"  
  
Cleon frowned a bit "No…but they're the best mages and everyone's talking about them. One of them has to be beautiful."  
  
Kel giggled "What if it's the boy?" This received death stares from just about everyone at the table, causing Kel to giggle some more  
  
"Oh ho" said Neal smiling "The truth comes out. Kel is looking forward to meeting this boy mage."  
  
"Well," Kel said "any boy is better then you guys." She then had to duck the large number of rolls flying at her head.  
  
Just then King Jon stood up and cleared his throat, silence followed. "Will Sir Keladry of Mindelan, Sir Neal of Queenscove, Sir Faleron of King's Reach, and Sir Cleon of Kennan please come to the throne room after breakfast." He nodded to the the table they were at "Thank you." And with that he sat down  
  
The four friend knights looked at one another in confusion.  
  
"We didn't do anything that awful lately?" hissed Faleron "Right?"  
  
He got a lot of shrugs in response  
  
*  
  
A/N: So was that chapter ok? I hope no one was too OOC if so you can bite me. Anyways thanks for all your reviews!! I really wasn't expecting that many! I love you guys!!  
  
White Lady – Thanks!  
  
Mystik Raven- Me too! That's why I wrote this!! (  
  
NYB- Hablo un poco espanol Thanks!  
  
Alex Moonlight- I'll try!  
  
Shi no Tenshi- Thanks!  
  
Lady Keladry- lol alright…I'm working on it  
  
Tortall_Lioness- Ok I suck at spelling & grammar so I'm sorry for ne mistakes!  
  
Daine the Lioness- I know!! Whats Tamora thinking?!!?  
  
Windwhisper- I havta finish this one first!  
  
Tropicalfrost86- hmmm…your name seems vaguely familiar….yes you are dirty and yea I love the word quipped gotta problem with that miss girly girl?! Psh, Idk where this is going…its just going on its own….  
  
Cait- Thanks!  
  
Smileypal4eva- Thanks!  
  
Christina- Thanks!  
  
Leia- Thanks!  
  
Katherine- *blushes* sorry…I read it manges and I just never broke the habit of saying it that way  
  
Saturn's Hikari- Its Kel if ya didn't already figure it out ;) Thank ya!  
  
Princess death- I'm working on it!! Thank ya! 


	3. Semi Dirty Thoughts and Tied Tongues

Sandry was still sitting in the box. She had been sitting there for at least 20 minutes. *He saw me naked. Briar Moss saw me naked* She thought a bit more *Well maybe not naked but pretty damn close. Oh cat dirt!!* She slammed her fists against the sides of the huge box *Cat dirt cat dirt cat dirt!!* This kept up for about 10 more minutes then Sandry sighed and slipped on a random dress. She then moved to her bed and fell on it face down. "Cat Dirt" she said, only through the pillow it sounded like "Mhm mfmm."  
  
'Daja' she called miserably  
  
'What?' Daja asked  
  
'Will you please come to my room?'  
  
'Why don't you come up here?'  
  
'Please.' Sandry sounded so desperate, Daja had to give in  
  
'Ok, I'm coming.'  
  
When Daja entered Sandry's room she was surprised to find it such a mess, Sandry is usually a very neat person. She was even more surprised to find her face down on her bed. Very un-Sandry like behavior. Daja sat at the end of it.  
  
"Spill." She said  
  
Sandry's head shot up and whipped around to Daja, she looked scared but only for a second. Her eyes watered a bit and she flung herself on Daja.  
  
"Oh Daja I'm so humiliated! I'll never be able to look Briar in the eye again! Never! Our whole friendship is ruined!" Sandry sobbed into the other girl's shoulder  
  
"Whoa Sandry," Daja said gently "Slow down." She pushed Sandry away from her and looked her in the eye "Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Sandry sniffed "Well, I put on this dress but I didn't think the colour was right so I pulled it off and put on another one, but I didn't like that one either. So I took it off and climbed into the box." She motioned to the box in the middle of the room "I was looking for just the right dress, you know how important first impressions are to me, and then Briar came in. I didn't hear him though; I was too wrapped up in the dresses. So I guess he saw all the dresses flying out of the box and then…and then…. then…."  
  
"Yes what happened?" Daja prodded  
  
"He…he…he looked in the box!" Sandry wailed, "He saw me!! In my underclothes!" she fell against Daja again sobbing  
  
Daja just sat there with her mouth hanging open "Briar." She finally managed "Saw you. In your underclothes."  
  
"Yes!" Sandry cried  
  
"Oh you poor thing."  
  
"Well," she sniffed "What am I to do about it?"  
  
"I really have no idea."  
  
"Daja you're not helping!"  
  
"Oh I think you're making this too big of a deal."  
  
"It is a big deal!"  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't want to remember it any more than you do."  
  
"He thinks I'm ugly?!!?"  
  
"No Sandry that's not what I said! I think…I think you should just pretend nothing happened."  
  
"Oh alright, I guess that sounds best." Sandry said calming down a bit  
  
"Want me to talk to Briar for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
*  
  
*Ok* Briar thought *So you just saw one of your foster sisters naked.* He was pacing about in the garden, the plants sensed his uneasiness and stretched to comfort him *It wasn't naked!* he screamed back at himself *She had some clothes on. Still… Oh come on! You knew this was going to happen! You live in a house full of girls!!* He ran a hand though his short hair, trying to calm himself *It wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like you like her or anything.* He stopped pacing *Right?* The plants curled around his legs *Right.* he confirmed and then started to turn the but plants didn't let him. He fell down in the dirt. *So much for new clothes.* He gently pushed the plants away with his magic and started towards the cottage *Just act like nothing happened* he told himself *Nothing happened*  
  
*  
  
Kel, Neal, Faleron, and Cleon were walking slowly towards the throne room, very slowly. They were all wrapped up in their own thoughts so there was a kind of uneasy silence around them. This was driving Neal crazy. That's what he was thinking about, how this silence would be the end of him. *Can anyone die from lack of communication?* he wondered absently *Is this what normal people do? Wallow in silence just because the king calls you to the throne room, where young knights usually are only called in for drastic reasons?* after this his thoughts began to match the others'. *Oh Gods! What have we done?! Is he going to have us beheaded? Can he even do that? Oh Gods…we're so screwed.*  
  
Soon, despite their best efforts, they had arrived at the throne room door. They all exchanged looks of 'You open the door, I'm not going to do it.' And they probably would have continued doing this for as long as possible but Kel, being the sensible person she is, sighed and said,  
  
"Fine, you bunch of pansies! I'll open the door! Honestly, to think at you're knights…" She received grateful looks for the most part and couldn't help but smile. Then her eyes rested on Neal. *What is that look? Since when did Neal look at me like I was some little puppy? Oh my Gods…is he drooling? Did he lose all his brain cells or something? All right Kel don't stare, just forget it and open the door.* She continued to stare *Just open the freaking door.* she shook her head clear and turned the knob. The door slowly creaked open revealing a kind of living room type setting. There was a generous amount of sunlight and what looked to be two fluffy couches. *Huh, go figure* Kel thought with a shrug.  
  
Just then King Jon appeared and smiled, ushering them in the room. "Please, sit down. Comfortable? Good. Very well. Right then, down to business." The knights shifted uncomfortably in their seats "As you know the four special mages and their teacher are coming here for a stay while we have the Immortal, um, situation at hand." His eyes filled with worry for a moment, before smiling and giving them their sparkle again "Well they are from quite a different land, and they won't know anyone here. I'd very much appreciate it if you would show them around. Oh you know, help them settle. Do you feel up to it?"  
  
"Yes. We'd be honored to show around the new mages." Said Cleon not even a second after King Jon had stopped talking. Kel rolled her eyes as the rest of the knights nodded eagerly.  
  
King Jon smiled again "Good. Very well. They should be arriving here, oh about midday. I'd like you all to meet them at the palace gates. See to it that they have a wonderful time. I'll talk to you at a later time. Goodbye." With that he turned around and looked out the window as if his guests had disappeared. The four got up and almost ran to the door. Once they were in the hall Cleon sighed happily.  
  
"We get to show the girls around."  
  
" We'll see to it they have a wonderful time. Right guys?" Faleron said, not really waiting for a response "I can't wait to meet the three of them."  
  
"There are four of them." Kel said, slightly annoyed "Three girls and a boy. Remember?"  
  
"Oh right, right." Faleron said absently, he had already begun to daydream, and we won't get into that.  
  
Kel laughed "I won't even ask." She then turned to Neal "So Neal, what do you think the girls will be like?"  
  
*What? Is she talking to me?* Neal thought to himself as he returned her gaze, she was obviously waiting for an answer. *What did she ask me? Oh gods, what were we talking about? Oh never mind. Just say something. Ask her what she said.* Neal just stood there *Well say something. Just talk. Say something. Anything. Open your mouth and let sound come out. Say something god damn it!*  
  
"Um, I think that, uh, man life's a bitch isn't it?" he forced a smile, Kel looked at him like he had just grown five more heads and they were being eaten by gigantic flying mice. *That's what I said? What kind of a jackass am I anyway? Where the hell did I hear that? That's not an answer to any question! She thinks I've lost my mind. I have lost my mind. 'Life's a bitch.' Someone shoot me. Get your arrows. Shoot me right now. Please someone kill me. Anyone? I hate you fate.*  
  
"Yeah," Kel said grinning, "Life's a pretty big bitch."  
  
*Oh gods I love you.*  
  
  
  
A/N: That was a fun chapter to write. I should write me chapters like this. Sorry if ne one is OOC cuz this is my story and I can bend them ne way I damn well please. Aside from that I love all you people who review. I worship you. So where should I go with this story? Think I should drop the main plot entirely? Just go on with amusing scenes and stick to a the weird crushes and how they turn out? Well tell me! Tell me now! NOW!! Love you all!!  
  
  
  
LadyArianna- Thank you! And I write as fast as I can :) but I have Regents this week this week so I need study time ;)  
  
Raven- Hey I do that all the time :) Thank you!  
  
Mei- I'm working on it! Thank you!  
  
Lady Alanna- I plan to actually finish this one! Lol thanks :)  
  
Jinx- Thank you!  
  
Saturn's Hikari- Oh a smart one I see! ;) Thank you!  
  
Tropicalfrost86- hey I know you know about my lil spelling problem so leave me alone about it!! Stupid girl *ahem* I mean…uh….thank you!!  
  
Mystik Raven- Thanks! Oh I feel so special!! :)  
  
Dianna- Did this chapter answer all your questions? If not you'll just have to wait ;) thank you!!  
  
Smileypal4eva- Thank you!!  
  
Autumn Brown- me too!! People should write more of them! Thank you!  
  
DreamReal- Thank you!! Awww you're the best!! 


	4. Suitcase Ouches and Silly Hearts

"Ow!" cried Sandry as she fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Daja gave a small cry when she hit the ground quite close to Sandry  
  
Tris shrieked when she fell  
  
Briar yelled  
  
Niko just got up and dusted himself off  
  
Just as the other mages were getting up they were hit by many falling suitcases, they screamed some well chosen words before glaring at Niko who was smirking, he wasn't hit by any stray suitcases.  
  
"Couldn't you have been more careful with the spell?" Tris hissed at Niko as they scrambled to pick up their bags.  
  
"Oh hush," said Niko straitening out his clothes "We're here aren't we? Look there's the castle."  
  
The four young mages wheeled around and stared at the huge castle  
  
"That's where we're staying?" Daja asked incredulously  
  
"Yes." Niko grinned  
  
"Its much bigger than Uncle's." Sandry added  
  
"Well are we going to stare at it all day?" Briar said hotly, he was hot and hungry and stick of just standing around when they could be getting closer to where food was.  
  
Tris giggled, "You're always hungry."  
  
The girls and Niko continued to stare  
  
"Fine. I'm going then!" Briar yelled with a leap forward "I bet they'll feed me." He grumbled  
  
"Oh I suppose we should go too." Daja said following Briar  
  
"Quite right." Said Niko and they all headed for the castle.  
  
*  
  
Kel, Neal, Cleon, and Faleron were leaning up against the palace gates. It was terribly hot and they had a hard time staying awake. Neal was just nodding off when Cleon shouted, much to his annoyance.  
  
"They're here! Look guys! Neal wake up! They're here!" He was jumping up and down smiling. Kel would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't just as excited. Cleon started to run at them but Faleron grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Do you want them to think we're idiots?" he said shaking his head slightly, "I'm sure you have the patience to wait five more minutes." Cleon pretended to cry and the rest of them laughed. Cleon perked up instantly.  
  
"Oh fine. I'll try the 'I don't want you' approach." He said coolly and leaned against the gates, head turned to the left but his eyes were trying to look at the mages coming right in front of him.  
  
Kel snorted at this "Yes, that's so convincing."  
  
Faleron batted his eyelashes at Kel and said in a high girly voice "Oh far away mange, pearl of my desire! I love you sooooo much but I don't want you!" he then made kissing noises and winked suggestively. He and Kel doubled over with laughter. Neal chuckled a little, he was kind of mad at Faleron for acting like that towards Kel. Cleon blushed and said,  
  
"Hey! I don't sound like that!" this caused everyone to laugh harder  
  
"You all seem like a happy bunch." Said Niko smiling at the four friends, three of which were still laughing and one who was extremely red.  
  
Kel immediately ceased giggling and turned toward the senior mage with a little bow "Hello, I'm Keladry of Mindelan. Welcome to Tortall." *I can't believe this important person saw us laughing like complete idiots.*  
  
The others followed suit "Cleon of Kennan, at your service." *Where are the girls? There were supposed to be girls...*  
  
"Neal of Queenscove. Happy to help." *Could I sound more like a pansy?*  
  
"Faleron of King's Reach. Very pleased to have you in our kingdom Sir mange." *Is this the boy mage? Ha! Boy? If he's a boy then I must not be born yet. Honestly what is keeping this man alive?*  
  
"Niklaren Goldeye, its wonderful to meet you all." Said Niko, with a deep bow  
  
Just then Briar, Sandry, Tris, and Daja came stalking up to the gates, obviously fighting in mind-speak, they were glaring at each other.  
  
'You did it on purpose didn't you? Just to humiliate me!' Sandry said accusingly  
  
'Oh of course, put me through years of emotional scars just to see you naked!' Briar shot back with heavy sarcasm  
  
'I had clothes on!' she reminded him, though flushing a deep scarlet  
  
'Didn't you two vow not to talk about this?' Daja put in  
  
'Shut up!' Sandry and Briar snapped in unison and then exchanged mutual looks of hatred  
  
'Honestly,' Tris shook her head 'Can't you just get along for once?'  
  
'Yes,' Daja agreed 'Kiss and make up.' Tris looked a bit startled at this suggestion, Sandry and Briar both jumped for Daja, they wanted blood. "I was kidding!" she said aloud scrambling to get away  
  
"Ahem." The mages froze and turned to Niko. He motioned to the four knights and the mages turned and tried in vain to dust off and fix their disheveled clothing. Niko then turned to the knights "You must excuse them. They have the ability to mind-speak to one another and they often forget that everyone else cannot hear them. They have been getting better about it, though when they slip up its quite annoying."  
  
The mages suddenly took interest in their shoes. Niko sighed. "Do I have to introduce you too?" he said, the annoyance clear in his voice  
  
Sandry lifted her head and smiled "I'm Sandrilene fa Toren, lovely to meet you all." She dropped a most elegant curtsey and beamed at the knights, three of which were drooling.  
  
'So, there are other men who wish to see you in you undergarments.' Briar said slyly. Sandry rose and walked back over to the group. Giving Briar a very hard kick in his shin.  
  
"You'll have to get used to Briar here." Sandry said to the knights "He is a very rude little boy, but don't worry he has been house trained." The knights all stifled giggles and the other girls laughed out loud. Sandry flashed a smug look at the beat red Briar who scowled. He stormed past the knights and into the castle.  
  
"But you don't know where your room is!" Kel called after him, politely as possible  
  
"I'll find it fine." He growled over his shoulder  
  
"Would you like to go to your room Lady Sandrilene?" Faleron asked with a smile  
  
"Oh don't call me that," Sandry said coolly "I much prefer Sandry."  
  
Cleon glared at Faleron and then turned to the other two girls. He kind of liked the dark one. "Would you give me the pleasure of showing you to your room, my lady?" he asked with a graceful sweeping arm movement.  
  
"Don't lady me. The name's Daja." She looked at his shocked expression with an air of displeasure "And I don't want any crap poetry of yours either. Isn't that what you people do over here? Do you have a metal shop? Blacksmith? I'd rather see that."  
  
"Um, I, well yes but I think you should settle in first."  
  
"Fine." She said with a flick of her hand "Led the way."  
  
Neal sighed *That Sandry is something. She's beautiful and smart,* he looked at Daja *and polite, she's perfect. And Faleron took her, of course. Lucky bastard. Now I'm stuck with the fat chick.* he put on a smile and held out his arm  
  
"Would you like to come also, my lady?" he asked sweetly  
  
Tris blushed "Yes. That'd be nice. And my name is Tris."  
  
*Lovely,* thought Neal *that's bloody lovely. Have I really angered the gods this much?*  
  
  
  
A/N- And that's the end of this chapter. So now you think I've screwed up the whole plot line cuz everyone loves Sandry and Neal is being mean to Tris and he hasn't mentioned Kel practically at all. Well you know what I say to that? I say its my plot and I can do what I want with it! That's right I could kill everyone off in the next chapter and there NOTHING you could do about it. Oh I have power. But of course, since I want people to read this everything is gonna be ok…I think. Hey I might get really mad and kill someone off but I might not. That's the beauty of being a fanfiction author. So if you think I fucked up well that's your opinion. So go ahead. Tell me about it. Review! And I love you all! Oh I do.  
  
Autumn Brown- Lol yea that's what I'm planning on doing. That's all anyone cares about ne way :)  
  
Rokjai- Thanks! I will!  
  
Kilikina Rose- Well I'm glad someone thinks I'm funny! And don't worry theres more of that type of thing coming.  
  
ACK- I just wanna say I love your name, its great! Lol yes Neal is random. I am random. This is not the end of random things. Oh no.  
  
Lady Rosethorn- Glad you liked it :)  
  
T'Girl- Awesome man. I'll do that.  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan- Lol thanks! Oh I have plans for the girls. Big plans *cackles evily*  
  
Wazzup Girl- Lazy people rule the world. I am one of these people. Thanks! Death threats are always welcome. I gives me something to be paranoid about.  
  
Angela macleod- Um…thanks. I'll do that.  
  
Saturn's hikari- Lol. Oh but I went and switched stuff around on ya. Tricky eh?  
  
Tropicalfrost86- Yes! Bow down to me!! I know I'm cool. You tell me all the time. And I nod and say I know. Its an endless cycle.  
  
Bluedragongirl- Thanks! I will have some kind of a plot but expect it to come and go as it pleases. I have no control over it.  
  
White Lady- I missed you!! Hey, it happens to the best of us. Thanks! 


	5. Nasty Perverts and Vicious Tapestries

"So," Sandry said tracing the beautiful embroidery on her dress "what do you guys do around here?" she and Faleron were sitting on her bed and Sandry was quite bored.  
  
"Well, um, we do a lot of things but I don't think most of them would interest a lady like you." Said Faleron with a smile  
  
Sandry narrowed her eyes "A lady like me? And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well you are a duchess aren't you?" he asked slightly puzzled  
  
Sandry sighed, "Well no not really, my uncle is the duke…I'm not exactly sure what that makes me but what does that have to do with anything? I'm still human you know."  
  
"Oh never mind." He shifted a little closer to Sandry who didn't notice or didn't care "We have other things that might interest you." His tone was suggestive but Sandry was only half listening  
  
She turned towards him "And what would those-" she broke off mid sentence and her blue eyes went wide "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shrieked leaping off the bed and out of Faleron's reach, who was tipped over and confused  
  
"I thought-" he began  
  
"You thought what?" Sandry snapped "That just because you nice to me for an hour I'd sleep with you? Are you that deranged?! I may be from a different place but I'm not a fucking whore!"  
  
*Damn,* thought Faleron *How did she get inside my mind? No other girl has found out my brilliant plan, am I slipping?* "Sandry," he took a step towards her  
  
"No! Don't come near me!" she flew to the door and before she opened it she whipped around "Ever."  
  
She was storming down the hall when Neal saw her "Sandry?" he asked, sincerely concerned "What's wrong?"  
  
She gave him a fatal look "Your 'friend' had me mistaken for a call girl." Neal looked stunned "If he isn't dead by morning you'll know I was already taken in for attempted murder."  
  
"Well Faleron does have the tendency to think he an irresistible god."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Neal smiled "If you were a call girl Faleron wouldn't be able to afford you." He turned very red when he realized what he had just said  
  
Sandry laughed "I'll take that as a complement. I'm glad there's one decent guy around here." Neal blushed more if possible "First that idiot Briar…" she trailed off with a growl "and now this! What's wrong with guys anyway?"  
  
"Hey I don't think we're all that bad!" Neal said pretending to be hurt  
  
"Oh you all are." Sandry smirked there was a comfortable pause when Sandry suddenly said "Listen to me!" she shook her head in disbelief "Here I am complaining to you about gods know what and I don't even know you name. How rude of me."  
  
"Neal of Queenscove." Said Neal politely  
  
"Well Sir Neal, I hope I remember that. I'm terrible with names you see. In fact I already forgot your pervert friends' name."  
  
"Oh you mean Fa-"  
  
Sandry held up her hand "I don't want to remember it. Its much nicer to just think of him as 'the pervert' putting a name to the person just takes all the fun away." She had a devilish look in her eyes Neal was beginning to feel sorry for Faleron already.  
  
"I hope I never get you mad." Neal said truthfully "Who knows what'd happen to me!"  
  
"Oh something like this," She smirked as she called the tapestry conveniently close to Neal she then had it wrap around him so he couldn't move or talk. Sandry laughed and laughed as his eyes practically came out of their sockets and then narrowed into slits.  
  
Sandry was still laughing as she walked down the hall away from Neal, feeling much better, she couldn't hear his muffled protests. It wasn't until he fell over with an echoing 'bam!' that Sandry released him from the fabric.  
  
"Hey you duchess!" Neal called after her "I could have died!!"  
  
"Oh poor baby!" she called back in a high pitched voice "Did the mean old tapestry hurt you?"  
  
"That tapestry is VISIOUS!" he screamed to the fleeting girl who was giggling like crazy. Two professors who were walking the halls heard this statement and were looking at Neal like he had some sort of mental disease. Neal turned to them "Stay away from this tapestry! It almost killed me!" he warned them "Its demonic I'm telling you!"  
  
The professors hurried by as far from the boy as possible both muttering something about head spells and a poor deranged child.  
  
"I'm not deranged! Just ask Lady Sandry she knows about the attack!!"  
  
Now the two professors ran down the hall and turned the nearest corner. Neal leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. "I'm not crazy. I'm a knight, knights are not crazy. Am I right my friend?" he asked the marble statue across the hall. He then sat in silence for a while "Oh sure I'm not crazy, I'm just talking to inanimate objects…. and myself. Great. Now I'm lovesick and crazy." He rubbed his face in his hands and looked around. The 'vicious' tapestry was right to the left of him. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.  
  
*  
  
At dinner the mages joined the four knights at their table opposed to the kings. Tris had insisted on this.  
  
"I just love Tortall!" Tris said with a sigh and a glance in Neal's direction "It's so…different."  
  
Daja looked much less pleased "That's one word for it."  
  
Faleron smiled at her "Like it here?"  
  
Daja glared "What's there to like?"  
  
"I'll take you to the blacksmith shop tomorrow Daja." Kel said, diverting Daja's attention from the 'pervert'.  
  
She smiled now "Thanks Kel."  
  
Neal wasn't saying or eating anything, just playing with his food and sighing now and then. Kel smiled at him "Thinking about Sandry, Neal?"  
  
"She doesn't like me." He said, stabbing at a roll  
  
"She doesn't like anyone." Said Faleron not looking away from Daja.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Sandry." Said Daja frowning  
  
"Oh yes it does." Briar shot  
  
"You have no say in this thief-boy." Tris snapped  
  
"Where is Sandry anyways?" inquired Kel. Everyone at the table looked around, Sandry was nowhere to be found.  
  
'Sandry? Where are you?' asked both Tris and Daja  
  
'Leave me alone right now please.' Said Sandry  
  
'What's wrong?' Tris asked, concerned now  
  
'Are you ok?' asked Daja  
  
'I said LEAVE ME ALONE!' And she shut herself off to them  
  
A/N- Ok lemme point out two things for you  
  
Tris is fat. I'm sorry but I didn't write the COM books. That's our dear friend Tamora Pierce. She says Tris is fat, so Tris is fat. This I cannot control.  
  
Boys judge by looks. Nuff said. Just being real here people.  
  
So anyways, I might have a harder time getting chapters up now. It might take a bit longer cuz you know school is back. So I'm apologizing ahead of time. Plus I really don't know where this story is going, hopefully somewhere. Lets all pray for this. And thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys sooooo much!!! You rock!  
  
BabyblueJ21- Thanks man!! Sorry if I got you in trouble!! Maybe you could run outside next time. In the snow, in your jimjams and scream and yell all you want. Not that I have experience or anything…..  
  
White Lady- Hey thanks! I'm trying my best :)  
  
Saturn's Hikari- Sorry man!  
  
Ella Enchanted- Again, I apologize. Thanks anyways!  
  
Raven- Thanks! I try…  
  
Autumn Brown- Dude I love you. Two reviews. I love you. You're awesome! Did I mention that I loved you?  
  
Smileypal4eva- You're great. I love you. I hope your not mad at the kissing thing…remember that I love you.  
  
Lady Louisa- Thanks! I might get there ;)  
  
ACK- DUDE YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON EVER!! Thank you for being reasonable!!! See? YOU know Tris is fat!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Still Wishin- Sorry hun  
  
Sky Song- Thanks! I will!  
  
WAZZUP GIRL- Lol! Thanks! Monty Python fan? If you are I love you. If your not well…I'm sorry for you.  
  
Cordelia- Thank you!!  
  
Crosseyedbutterfly- I didn't call her fat this chapter. I hope everyone's happy *huffs*….Woo! you think I'm funny!! *Beams*  
  
Bluedragongirl- Big headed? How am I big headed? Um…ok….of course my readers read my story….if they didn't they wouldn't be my readers….are you ok? Taking your medication? Or do you just like stating the obvious? Thanks anyways…I think…  
  
FireFairy- Thanks girlie! I know lots are OOC but I like em that way ;) the plot kinda disappeared I know but it'll come back….I think….don't know really…. Oh and I hate Kel/Cleon I almost stopped reading when Tamora put em together. I'm pretending it didn't happen. Thanks again!  
  
T'Girl- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Princess Death- Its up there ^ :) Thanks!  
  
Dani- Ok! Thanks!  
  
Loony- That could be…Thank you!! 


	6. Sappy Knights and Shocking Kisses

A/N- Yea, ok, so I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. This might be a pointless chapter but at least it's a chapter…right? Ok so yea read review and give me ideas….I'm running out. Oh and I'm not doing the respond to reviews cuz I'm lazy today. Sorry. But I still love you all!!! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much!!!  
  
  
  
Daja and Tris exchanged concerned looks and seemed to be mind-speaking furiously to one another. Kel caught this.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked "Is Sandry ok?"  
  
Neal sprang from his chair "Something's wrong with Sandry?! What? What is it? Where is she? Why are we doing anything? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!"  
  
Briar rolled his eyes "She probably broke a nail." His voice went up about three octaves "My nail!! Look at it!! Its…its…. BROKEN!!!" he then pretended to sob. Daja smacked his head  
  
"Shut up thief boy." She snapped. There was a pause in which everyone shot dirty looks at the boy rubbing his head  
  
"Right." Kel said, thoughtfully tearing up a roll in her hand "Lets see…"  
  
"That really huuuurrrrrrt." Briar whined, though no one listened  
  
"Well," Kel continued as everyone turned to her "I don't know Sandry very well, so I'm thinking you three" she motioned to the three mages "would know the best places to look for her, that is if we're all in agreement to look for her?"  
  
"We must find her!" Neal said dramatically. This was followed by mummers of agreement on finding Sandry and that Neal really needed to get a life  
  
"I think she's fine." Briar piped up  
  
Kel smiled "Ok then it's settled. We'll go looking for the damsel in distress."  
  
"I feel so heroic!" Neal said grinning widely and everyone groaned  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Niko was sitting lazily in a cushy chair, brow wrinkled in deep thought. There were papers in his hands that he'd glance at every now and then before sighing and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I just don't understand," he muttered to himself "How could this have happened?" he read the papers for the millionth time and was just about ready to scream with frustration when there was a soft knocking at the door. "Come in." he called wearily, the door creaked open to reveal a girl with blondish, chin length hair, and a short stature.  
  
"Master Niko?" she said as formally as she could manage  
  
"Yes, yes Melanie what do you want?"  
  
"Its Keladry actually. Um, I was just wondering if you knew where Lady Sandry is, Sir?"  
  
"She's not with you?"  
  
"No, we haven't seen her in a while" She looked around the room, it was quite messy, not at all what she expected from such a wonderful mage. Her head snapped back to Niko. "Sir." She added as an after thought.  
  
"Well she has the right to be alone now, I guess." He sighed and turned toward the window  
  
(A/N- don't distraught people always sigh and turn to windows? I do and so do other people. Just thought I'd let you in on that. Right, back to the story.)  
  
Kel gave him a quizzical look *What is this guy talking about? A right to be alone. You'd think her parents had disowned her or something.*  
  
Niko absently glanced around when his eyes met Kel's he kind of jumped "You may leave now, Celdrie." He said impatiently  
  
"Right sir." She said and walked swiftly to the door mumbling, "My name is Keladry. Is there something about that hard to grasp?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my love! I hope I'm not too late!" Neal was whispering to the air as he walked outside the palace, desperately looking for his beloved Sandry. "Sandry! My dearest! What horrors are you going through with no one to comfort you?" he looked so serious, with his arm outstretched and his face in a worried contortion, looking heavenwards. "My light! My love! My h- " it was at that time he ran directly into a tree. He staggered backward holding his head "Ow." He moaned. *That's weird, I could have sworn that tree wasn't there a second ago.* he sank to a sitting position and if his head wasn't pounding so, he might have heard a small laugh coming from above. *I hate my life* he thought miserably as he let himself fall backward and right onto a thorn bush. He screamed like a little girl and shot up five feet in the air. "DAMN IT!" he yelled  
  
"Are you alright?" came a soft voice from behind him. Neal spun around, which did nothing for his head, and when his vision steadied he saw Sandry standing there, her eyes were puffy and there were tear streaks on her cheeks but she was lovely no the less.  
  
"Sandry!" he squeaked and then cleared his throat. "Sandry we were worried sick! Where the hell were you?"  
  
She laughed a little "Oh you know, around." She looked sadly at the ground  
  
"Sandry is something wrong?" Neal prodded  
  
"No, nothing." She seemed to focus on anything but him. The castle seemed to be her center of attention at the moment. At first he eyes grazed it but she did a double take and stared, squinting before suddenly turning to Neal and kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, yes short I know but at least its up. Plus I had to leave off here. The gods told me to. Can't argue with the gods. They're pretty harsh sometimes. I do have a reason for everything in this chapter and it should be up in like um well I don't know but if have the first paragraph of it written. I'd be nice to have free time wouldn't it? Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up but I've been really busy. So thanks for reading and that's to all my reviewers!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! 


	7. Angry Mages and Other Problems

Briar chuckled to himself when that lovesick git ran smack into his lovely tree. *I'm so cleaver* he thought contently as he watched the figure of Neal stagger and sit. *Oh ho! Even more fun!* he rubbed his hands together eagerly and lent power to a thorn bush so it was directly behind the boy. When Neal fell on it and screamed so high-pitched Briar laughed and laughed until there were tears streaming down his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Briar jumped and whipped around, it was only Kel "Why am I scaring everyone today?" the mage gave her a puzzled look that Kel shrugged off quickly "I asked you a question." Kel reminded him  
  
Briar had to hold back a wave of laughter "Look out the window." He managed, voice shaking with the effort of not rolling on the floor hysterically. Kel moved to the window and caught a glimpse of Sandry and Neal standing close to one another.  
  
"What?" Kel asked slightly confused "Do you think Sandry's ugly or something?"  
  
"N- hold on! What does that have to do with anything?" Briar blurted, obviously taken aback at the question  
  
"Well they clearly like one another." Kel said annoyed "Look how close they are. All lovely dovey." She hadn't turned from the window "I bet they'll kiss soon. Her breath probably smells terrible."  
  
"His is most likely worse." Briar said from over her shoulder  
  
"Bitch." Spat Kel  
  
"Bastard." Shot Briar  
  
They turned to one another with equal hatred in their eyes. They stared one another down before Kel leaned in and kissed Briar with resolve, who kissed her back without thinking at all.  
  
*  
  
"Wow." Was all Neal could manage when Sandry broke the embrace. Sandry said nothing, she didn't even meet the boy's eyes, her gaze went straight to a window in the castle. She found two faces peering back at her so she smiled at them and grabbed Neal again.  
  
*  
  
"That little slut!" Briar exclaimed as he watched Sandry basically try to eat Neal's face. 'You're a whore, you know that Sandry?' he hissed at her  
  
Down on the ground Sandry broke the kiss with Neal and glared at the window saying 'Look who's talking! You're all alone in that room up there with your little wench!' a sadistic smile emerged on her lips 'How much does she charge Briar?'  
  
'A little more than you.' Came the venomous reply  
  
'Too bad you won't be around to get you money's worth.' Sandry said sweetly, threads began to wrap around Briar's neck and Kel screamed  
  
'Well you lover boy won't have anyone either!' Briar yelled as thick vines wrapped around Sandry's chest.  
  
"Sandry!" Neal cried  
  
"Oh Briar!" shrieked Kel, they both fumbled for their daggers as Sandry and Briar struggled but didn't break eye contact.  
  
"I HATE you Sandry!" Briar rasped but Sandry heard  
  
'I know…' Sandry whispered. Then she collapsed with tears welling in her eyes, the threads went limp too. Briar was shocked; this was so not like Sandry. They always ended up at a truce, when neither of them could breathe. She had never backed down before. The vines loosened and shrank; Sandry fell to the ground and hugged her knees, her body shaking with silent sobs.  
  
*  
  
Kel stood shocked and confused by the window. Sandry and Briar were both being attacked by random things and then Briar yelled something at Sandry who was now rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees. Kel turned towards Briar "What's- " but Briar had gone.  
  
*  
  
The plant mage was racing down the stairs, jumping five at a time, with his mind in a fury of thoughts. *Why am I such an ass?* seemed to be the most popular at the moment. He soon found himself at what seemed to be a door that led outside which he flung open, running through the doorway at top speed. He was outside but Sandry wasn't in sight. 'Where's the thread mage?' he asked the trees that stood no more than ten feet away from him. 'Over there' they chorused, all swaying to the left. 'Thank you' Briar said running off in that direction.  
  
*  
  
Neal could only stand and stare, helplessly at Sandry. She was crying. What was he supposed to do? He'd never had to handle a crying girl before; he was clueless as to what to do. So when Briar showed up and knelt by Sandry, Neal was more than happy to let Briar do the comforting. So he just stood and smiled a half worried half helpless smile.  
  
*  
  
"Sandry?" Briar said softly  
  
"I'm sorry Briar." Sandry whispered, barely audible  
  
"No, Sandry I'm sorry. I don't hate you Sandry, I really don't." he meant it too, though he was a bit uncomfortable saying it out loud, especially to Sandry  
  
"I'm so sorry Briar." She repeated in the same whisper  
  
The green mage frowned a little "Is everything ok?" he asked uncertainly  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Briar."  
  
"It's ok, really, now what's wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What's wrong?" He persisted  
  
"It's her uncle," Niko said, he had appeared behind Neal and had startled both Neal and Briar, Sandry was unfazed. "He's- he's-" Niko sighed and ran a hand through his hair  
  
"He's dead." Sandry wailed and fell onto Briar, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
A/N- And the plot line shows up!! And I have ::more:: of a plot! Can you believe that?!!? No? Didn't think so. The story will lighten up, I promise. Sandry will be sane again and there will be more kissing. Yay! Again thanks to my reviews. You guys are the BEST!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Right. Over and out. Bye. 


	8. The pointless chapter where Kate doesn't...

Jesus bloody Christ!! So Kel's hair is light brown. I read those books last year it's only one bloody detail. Christ!  
  
Well for all of you who didn't just read that or are extremely gullible, this is for you. For those of you who in good humor this is for your amusement and pleasure. For all of you who have no sense of humor I suggest you skip this, as it will only upset you. But feel free to scroll down to the real story.  
  
Ok, this is what happened the day before this story took place:  
  
Neal and Kel were on a mission for the handsome King Jon, they were ordered to bring him the finest Lemon Curry that upper east Tortall had to offer. Their beloved King was awfully peckish so they were in a terrible hurry. Kel was on her lovely horse Peachblossom and Neal was on his own horse, Eric, who seemed to hate him. They had a rough time getting there because Neal was trying to get close to Kel but Peachblossom was trying to kill Eric and Eric was trying to kill Neal. And Kel was ready to kill them all; she was missing really important things by going on this stupid quest. Neal was saying all the wrong things and getting thrown off in the middle of his longing glances at, what he thought of as, the fair maiden who could kick his ass. Kel thought it was funny the first ten times but after fall number forty it seemed to loose some of it's appeal.  
  
She was beside herself with joy when they had finally reached their destination: Lemon Curry In A Hurry. It was a simple kitchen that seemed to revolve around a roaring fire in the middle. There were at least six different chefs each with a bowl of curry, lemon juice, or lemon curry. There were also several people waiting around with tickets in their hands talking loudly. Suddenly a rather fat chef that seemed to be in charge called out "Order up! Number 27! King Jon!"  
  
"Ooo! Ooo! Ooo!" Neal cried excitedly "That's us Kel!! I'll get it!!" and Neal ran over to the plump chef while looking back at Kel smiling ridiculously. Consequently, he couldn't see where he was going and bowled the poor chef right over, almost into the fire. The chef pulled another with him, along with Neal. Kel gave a cry of surprise and alarm:  
  
"OOOOoooooOOOOOOO!! *ahem* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." And she ran like the wind to pull the five ("Three sir!") three from depths of the gorge of eternal peril er….flames. So as she pulled and pulled and finally the five ("Three sir!") three people were safely back in the kitchen. Unfortunately for Kel of one the chefs was holding a bowl of lemon juice that went flying and fell on Kel's head. So on the loooooong ride home in the hot, hot sun (where they saw a strange boy that ran by them screaming "CUIDADO!! HAY LLAMAS!!") her hair was BLEACHED BLONDE!! OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!! Soon after that Neal took Eric to the pet shop:  
  
"I'd like to buy a horse license please."  
  
1 END OF STUPID STORY  
  
Hahahaha…ha…ha..ha…*ahem* right…now onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sandry had finally fallen asleep in Briar's arms after a long crying spell. Briar carried the sleeping girl up to her room, Niko and Neal followed. When Sandry was safely tucked in Briar and the other two mages headed to Niko's room for explanations.  
  
"Well?" Briar asked expectantly  
  
"Sandry's a duchess now." Niko said in a monotone voice  
  
"Will she have to go back?" Neal inquired, shifting from foot to foot  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"WHAT??!!?" Neal and Briar cried together  
  
"Call in Daja and Tris, Briar." Said Niko and then turned to Neal "You may want to get some rest, Sir Queenscove. I'm afraid we'll all be up half the night and leave early tomorrow morning."  
  
Neal shook his head and declared "No. I'll to stay and help. I'm coming with you." Briar and Niko gave the boy skeptic looks; Neal looked a lot less confident "Don't you think?"  
  
Briar smirked and held a hand to his chin, circling the boy, pretending to inspect him. "I don't know Niko," he said his tone perfectly serious "He looks kind of scrawny. I don't think he can handle Circle work."  
  
"I can too." Neal snapped and then stood up straighter "I'm a knight and a mage, I can handle anything."  
  
Briar burst out laughing and Niko couldn't help but smile. Though he noticed Neal might get all indignant so he quickly said "Of course Sir Neal. We'd love your help Briar's just playing. Right Briar?"  
  
Briar kept on laughing but managed something of a nod and a louder bark of laughter. Niko met Neal's eyes looking quite pleased. "See? Just a game."  
  
Neal opened his mouth, intending to spit out some sassy reply but he was knocked out by the door being flung open. Two heavily panting girls raced into the room, it was Daja and Tris. "We *pant, pant* came as *pant* fast as we *pant* could." Daja forced out and grabbed the cup Niko gave her with all speed. Tris did the same. They were drinking greedily when Daja noticed Neal behind the door. The poor boy was moaning and clutching his swelling head. "Oh were you in front of the door?" Daja asked casually Neal grunted "Huh. That must have hurt." She then turned to Niko "So, what's so important?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
OoooOOOOoooo!!! It's a cliffy! And there's a PLOT!! Ole! Righto. So I'll update like…later….this week…..maybe? I dunno. But this is short cuz I didn't wanna write ne more…er…cuz of that awesome story up top. Yea. The next might be longer….maybe….Thank to all you people who like read it. I LOVE YOU!! 


	9. "Lub" and Evil Cackles

Yes, hello I'm back again. I know I haven't updated in like a bazillion years but my computer crashed and then Microsoft Word wouldn't work and then I was on vacation but what do you care? Yeah so I'm sorry to anyone who felt uh.violent towards me for not getting this chapter up sooner. And I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping this story was going to be serious from now on. Because this chapter is awfully silly. And to whomever asked the question 'Why did chapter 8 include the phrase "Where Kate doesn't try"?' Well, that's because (believe it or not) my actual name is not Swim Freak but in fact Kate, short for Kathryn *shudder*. I have evil parents. Yeah well, here's the new chapter! Be excited!!! *growl* er..I mean uh..*smiles sweetly and quietly backs away*  
  
*  
  
"We have to go ba-" Niko started when Sandry appeared, looking like her usual self, hair brushed and neat and she was even smiling a little, her eyes were just a bit puffy.  
  
"Niko, I heard what was going on and I refuse to go back until we've fixed the problem here." Her eyes blazed with amusement as she added: "The duchess has spoken."  
  
"WHAT?!" Daja and Tris shrieked  
  
"Well, she didn't waste anytime getting used to her position." Briar muttered  
  
'Oh shut up plant boy. I know you want to stay.' Sandry snapped her mind-voice betraying contempt  
  
'Oh and you don't?' He shot back  
  
'To help with the problem, Briar.'  
  
'Yeah. I'm sure.'  
  
Neal didn't notice how the two mages were glaring at each other; he simply stared lovingly at Sandry and thought *And now you're a Duchess. How fitting. I lub you!* though (with out realizing it) he had said "I lub you!" Out loud. And he said 'lub' not 'love' with made it all the more sappy and humiliating. Everyone turned to stare at the strange boy who had just proclaimed his love to an unknown person (or thing or animal or cheese *ahem* oh.sorry) Anyways, Neal had no idea why everyone was looking at him so strangely. *I am wearing pants.right?* he quickly looked down and was relieved to find he was fully clothed. After a few seconds of dismissing other thoughts (I'm not wearing a dress, I didn't grow a tail, I'm not balding, etc, etc) he finally asked,  
  
"Why are you all looking at me?"  
  
"Do we have to respond to that?" Daja asked, turning her back towards Neal "I think it's best to let it lie." Tris said lightly and everyone gave earnest nods of agreement, save for Neal who didn't know whether to be hurt, mad, or grateful. He settled on confused.  
  
"So," Sandry started, purposely changing the subject "What's our next order of business?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be telling us, Duchess?" Briar said sarcastically  
  
"That is enough out of you, Briar! I positively hate you sometimes!" Sandry shrieked and everyone gasped and looked at her. But Sandry took no notice she simply continued to yell at Briar "So I'm a Duchess now! Does that bother you?! I didn't even want to be the fucking Duchess but I AM! And I have to deal with it! But you don't, Briar, so if I bother you so much why don't you just STOP TALKING TO ME!?!?" She glared at Briar, who just stood there with his mouth open, for a good while after her little fit and then smoothed her hair and turned to the others.  
  
"I'm sorry for my behavior just now. I know that's not the way I should act but the thief boy was asking for it." She gave a little sigh, "Now, can we get back to business?"  
  
Daja and Tris grinned at each other "I didn't know you had it in you." Daja said smiling  
  
"If only you could see the look on your face right now, Briar." Tris laughed  
  
"You rock." Neal said admiringly  
  
Niko smiled "Shall we meet with the King and discuss the problem now, Sandry?"  
  
"Yes, I should think so." She said coolly and everyone walked to the throne room. Except of course for Briar who hadn't yet moved.  
  
*  
  
A deep voice rumbled from a dark figure leaning over a fire, "They don't suspect a thing." The figure chuckled to itself in an unsettling way and grinned evilly at the figures of our mage friends glowed in the flames. But it stopped at the sound of Neal's voice, which sounded smaller and higher that it really was,  
  
"Are we going to defeat the immortals now?" he squeaked. This caused another peal of distressing cackles from the figure. As the laugher died down to chuckles it said,  
  
"All in good time, Sir Nealan, all in good time."  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Haha! It's another cliffy and who knows WHEN I'll update?!?!!? *cackles evilly* I'm Satan. BYE! 


End file.
